


Mind Your Business

by Moit



Series: Merry Month of Masturbation Drabbles 2010 [26]
Category: Lord of the Rings RPF
Genre: Gen, Masturbation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-05-26
Updated: 2010-05-26
Packaged: 2018-03-03 20:42:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2886860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moit/pseuds/Moit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The boys talk about wanking ALL the time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mind Your Business

**Author's Note:**

> MMOM #25.

“Don’t you guys talk about anything other than wanking?” Liv asked, setting the new pitcher down.

“Of course not,” Elijah quipped. “We talk about sex, too.”

“Don’t try to tell us you’ve never frigged yourself,” Dom said, cocking his head.

“Dominic!” Liv shrieked.

“It’s a fair question,” Orlando added.

Liv looked to Billy, but he shrugged his shoulders.

“I’m rather curious myself.”

“You guys are crude,” she said, effectively putting an end to the discussion.

 

Later that night, Liv groaned as her hand found its way into her panties. Of course she wanked, but it wasn’t any of their business.


End file.
